


The Rest of their Lives

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: Photo prompt of a supermarket aisle. Post The Truth. Angsty.





	The Rest of their Lives

What do you buy when you’re trying to disappear? What do you put in your basket for the rest of your life? How do you choose what is necessity and what is luxury when you’ve escaped a military hellhole? To Mulder, basket handles digging into his wrist, everything on the shelves is a luxury. He chooses snacks in packets, seeds, juice cartons, water, tissues, Band-aids and Tylenol, tampons.  
He glances at his watch. They’ve already been here too long. He hates knowing that Scully is hiding behind sunglasses and a cap in their nondescript car. Her hair is still too bright. One of the things that makes her who she is could be the thing that gives them away. He puts hair dye in the basket and swallows back his guilt.  
As he walks to the checkout, he watches mothers and their children, older men, a couple of teens holding hands. Free to take their time. Free to make different choices. Free. He turns back, heads to the personal care aisle and selects a packet of condoms. He wishes things were different. He hopes one day they will be.  
The woman on the checkout smiles at him and takes the items from the basket, running his life over the scanner until all he hears are the bleeps.  
Scully sits up when he arrives back at the car. “Want me to drive, Mulder?”  
“I’m all right, Scully. You can get the next shift.”  
She squeezes his hand and tries to smile. “Where are we headed?”  
“The rest of our lives?”


End file.
